Bertram Plunkett
Bertram Plunkett is the former butler and artist/prisoner of the Redneck family in the Sims 3 - Redneck Brothers. He's a very lonely individual with the corgis (Charlie and lady) being his only friends until their death. However after Bertram's imprisonment and development of Stockholm syndrome he's become good friends with most of the Redneck family. Bertram is a man of many talents: he is proficient in painting, operating mining drills, cleaning, cooking, DJ-ing, firefighting, repairing machines, scoring with 'da ladies' and mastering the art of wizardry. Bertram's hobbies include cleaning, playing with magic, performing as a DJ and painting. His last hobby seems out of place when one realizes his ability to paint is the entire reason as to why he was imprisoned in the first place. Besides becoming a great artist while in the underground bunker Bertram must have developed Stockholm syndrome in order to become friends with the Rednecks. This means that he suffered intense psychological damage while cut off from the world. However, after his transformation it seems that his depression has been reduced though he does suffer from minor breakdowns. When Bertram first met the Redneck family he and King instantly developed a dislike for one another after Bertram destroyed the dishwasher for the second time. Not long after Bertram sadly died in Redneck Brothers #6 - The Perfect Murican when he was electrocuted while attempting to fix the broken dishwasher. Clyde and King laughed maniacally at his suffering and subsequent death. Bertram was brought back from the dead after King realized that if Bertram was imprisoned that he could be a source of constant income for the family. The resurrection was possible due to King's tireless efforts to source Ambrosia - the life giving salad of the Gods. Throughout the series Bertram has been the main source of income to fund the antics of Robbaz and the rest of his family. For a short while Robbaz kept Bertram in a secret underground labyrinth beneath his own grave, but because the Rednecks moved into their new castle Bertram was moved to a prison tower. After several months of imprisonment Bertram's once-proper hair had gone askew and he had grown a beard. Later, after Bertram used his godly powers to teleport out of his cell, he was given more free reign. Since then Robbaz has forced Bertram to work odd jobs to feed his own amusement or needs. These jobs include mining for precious gems in the grounds of Castlery Cock, fire warden for all fires (usually started because of King), cleaning the house, repairing machinery and of course, painting. Bertram also took up the art of DJ-ing as DJ 'Skrillram' and could be seen DJ-ing on one of the castle towers. Many episodes after his release Bertram and the rest of the family, apart from Rowebutt who stayed at home tending to the castle grounds, went on a trip to Isla Paradiso where he had a romantic intercourse with Lopita Alto that resulted in a son named Nicholas. He also had sex with Ashley Alto -Lopita's daughter- and gave birth to Jaclyn. After his sexual encounters with the Alto women Robbaz gained a new respect for Bertram. Due to Alto's negligence on their respective children, the Redneck Family adopted them and moved to their original trailer park due to the inability to move back to their castle. Nicholas became a butler like his father before him, however Jaclyn died in a fire started by Death Pony in order to change the garden from life fruit to ingredients for potions. Jaclyn was still in the garden with no way to escape as all exits had been blocked to avoid fire spreading to the surrounding area, so she was killed in the blaze, but like her father she was eventually revived (although as a zombie) in Redneck Brothers #31 - The Apocalype. At the time of and after Jaclyn's death Bertram was training to become a master wizard with the assistance of Billie Jean and with his new hobby came a new hair cut. Currently Bertram wears his hair messily slicked back, but kept his beard for the most part the same. During her experiments with alchemy Billie Jean accidentally changed her head into the head of a frog, but luckily Bertram was able to reverse the effects. Shortly after this Bertram attempted to bring his daughter back. He was successful in doing so, but the spell didn't bring her fully back and she became a zombie. King used this to his advantage and released the virus to the rest of the population, inadvertently making Bertram a key player behind the creation of the zombie apocalypse. A cure was eventually found and used to cure Bill and Jeb Kermin, however there were too many zombies to cure forcing the family to flee Bridgeport and resettle in Lucky Palms. During the evacuation Bertram cracked under the pressure and attempted to clean the snow outside to deal with the stress. While in Lucky Palms Bertram returned to deep drilling the lawn and painting to bring in revenue. King and Bertram have also become closer and the two have been seen interacting romantically with each other from time to time. Sadly, Nicolas has been following in his father's steps a little too well as he, like Bertram, was forced into an underground bunker to paint. A short time later Nicolas was released when the family went to Clyde's new casino. At the casino Bertram's ass lit on fire for no apparent reason and was laughed at by King and casino workers due to his nakedness. However, this did little to dampen Bertram's spirits because as soon as he was put out he jumped straight into the pool nearby. The families stay in Lucky Palms was short and they moved into a town near Miami where they ended up squatting in a museum due to lack of funds. In Miami Bertram showed off his skills to King and Clyde by starting a fire in a hobo fireplace in the museum. Bertram was also given his own art studio, mainly because robbaz wanted to play legit, so he can sell his painting to the people directly. Bertram's art shop is so popular that even the museum manager tends to by paintings from him. Currently the family is continuing the squatting life-style as King tries to run a failing pet store business while Bertram continues to paint. With his "can-do" spirit, optimism, determination and his conquering of death Bertram has become one of the most popular characters in the series. Truly he has almost certainly become the face of the series and is beloved by all watching. Robbaz himself even seems to have a soft spot for Bertram as he can often be heard expressing sorrow for Bertram, complementing him on his paintings and telling Bertram that he loves him. Outside of Sim's 3 Bertram can be seen in Robbaz's 'From the Depths' series where Bertram's face is on the flag flying over Robbaz's first base. Bertram's face is also plastered onto the walls of the ship creation building in Robbaz's Kerbal space program series, however Robbaz often replaces the image of Bertram with other images. See also *Barry Tenderlove Category:Sims 3 Category:Redneck Brothers